


Newfound Optimism

by badly_knitted



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: beattheblackdog, Episode: s02e15 The Fifth Race, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack returns to the SGC without the Ancient knowledge but with a new sense of hope for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newfound Optimism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 22 – Potential at beattheblackdog. 
> 
> **Spoilers:** The Fifth Race

According to Thor’s people, the human race has great potential. It’s a nice thought, both comforting and encouraging; humanity could be destined for great things when they finally find their place in the wider universe. Always assuming, of course, that they don’t manage to potential themselves right out of existence before they get that far.

Nevertheless, the words of the two Asgard he met on Othala filled Jack with hope to replace the knowledge of the Ancients they thoughtfully removed from his brain before his head could explode. It’s good to only have his own thoughts rattling around in his skull again; plenty of space in there now, just the way he likes it. Thoughts need room to breathe otherwise they end up just one big, sticky mess, all clumped together, that can’t be unravelled. 

The headache that had been plaguing his overfull skull is gone and his head feels clearer than it has in months. Maybe those Asgard did a quick spring clean for him while they were in there. He’ll have to think of a way to thank them, maybe send them a nice fruit basket. Except now that he’s back on earth without all the Ancient knowledge that helped him locate them in the first place, he has no idea where to send it… Ah well, it’s the thought that counts, right? 

There’s some disappointment from the folk at the SGC at the loss of all that knowledge, especially from Daniel who had just loved picking his brain while he was speaking Ancient. Jack’s sure that although Daniel learned a lot from him, a miracle in itself, all it did was whet his appetite for more. The guy has an insatiable curiosity for that stuff, which can be a good thing or a pain in the ass, depending on the situation. Learning is what drives him, the need to figure things out, fitting the pieces together like a jigsaw puzzle without a picture to work from. It’s why he’s such an asset to the team when he’s not being the other kind of ass and getting the lot of them in trouble, something he manages to do on a regular basis despite all of Jack’s warnings. Following orders still isn’t Daniel’s strong point, although Jack knows he’s trying. In oh so many ways.

Jack can at least throw his friend a bone though; call it a consolation prize, an apology for spoiling his fun. Maybe he can spread his newfound optimism regarding humanity’s future around a bit. Lord knows after some of the things they’ve seen they could all use it.

“You know that ‘meaning of life’ stuff?” At Daniel’s cautious nod, Jack smiles, feeling the hope and optimism stirring inside his gut. Or maybe he’s just hungry; he can’t remember how long it’s been since he last ate. “I think we’re going to be all right.” Okay, so a bit cryptic there, but it wouldn’t do to give Daniel, of all people, all the answers; he’d have nothing left to live for.

Smiling around at everyone present, Jack steps down off the gate ramp and saunters on past his friends. If he moves fast enough, maybe he can make it all the way to the commissary for lunch, dinner, breakfast, whatever the hell time it is, before anyone thinks to order him to the infirmary instead to get checked out. He fully intends to give it his best shot.

The End


End file.
